


Crowley's Last Bow

by nerdettedrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdettedrabbles/pseuds/nerdettedrabbles





	Crowley's Last Bow

“Crowley, man, come on! It doesn’t have to be like this!”

Crowley sighed, shook his head. “Course it does, Squirrel. Because as it turns out, you were right. I am getting old. My time is almost done. But I’ve still got a little hell to raise left in me, so I figure why not use it to get you wankers out of this mess?”

“Crowley, no. There’s got to be another way!” Crowley chuckled. “Stop being so sentimental, Moose. You’ve wanted me dead since day one, I’m just saving you the trouble of doing it yourself. Call it a little gift if you will.”

"No, man, come on! This isn’t-”

Dean’s last words of complaint were cut off abruptly by banging on the door. Crowley looked at the Winchesters, hunters of all things arguing against him, King of bloody Hell, sacrificing himself for them, and arched an eyebrow. “Time’s up, boys. It’s now or never.”

Sam gave a small reluctant nod and held out his hand, catching the demon off guard. “Crowley.”

It took him a moment, but eventually Crowley reached out and shook his hand. “Moose. Can’t say it’s been a pleasure, but, well… It’s been an adventure.”

Sam nodded and took a step back.

If he was caught off guard by Sam’s farewell, then Dean’s came completely from left field. He stepped forward and pulled Crowley in for a hug of all things.

"Listen, man, you’ve been a pain in my ass since day one, and I’d’ve liked nothing better than to gank your ass, but you’ve stuck it out with us. You’re freaking Crowley, so you fight, and you fight hard, you hear me? Don’t let that bitch win.”

He was about to die, so might as well indulge. Crowley reached out and hugged him back hard. “Don’t worry. She isn’t escaping without a few permanent souvenirs from yours truly.” Blinking back tears, tears from the bloody king of Hell, if the other demons could see him now, he let go. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

Dean gave a small nod, holding back tears of his own. “Don’t make it easy for her.”

"Squirrel, you’re joking. I’m bloody Crowley. Since when have I ever made anything easy for anyone?”

Dean cracked a small grin at that and started to turn away. Before Crowley could stop himself, he called out, “Dean, I…”

The brothers were halfway out the door, but Dean turned back. “Yeah?”

_I love you._ It’s what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t go soft now, not in his final moments. “Make sure when you end her filthy miserable existence, you tell her it’s from me.”

Dean nodded. “Unless you ice her first.”

“Of course. Unless I get her first. Now really, get out of here. You’re almost out of time. It’s called survival. You two are functioning morons at nest, but surely you can manage that.”

Dean nodded, and with that, they were gone. Nothing for it now. It was time to demon up and earn those extra three inches.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Crash._ The door finally burst open, and he was ready. He smiled his usual snarly half smirk and looked death straight in the eyes. “Hello… mother.”


End file.
